Chromatic
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Akashi Seijuro was a frightening person and he wanted Kuroko Tetsuya more than anything. The satisfaction of obtaining his most wanted prize was so much more than the satisfaction of winning any game. Kuroko just doesn't agree, not one bit. Rape and slight reverse psychology.
1. Beginning

One: I

* * *

Never once had I been afraid of Akashi Seijuro, not once. Until he changed that is.

It started with the water bottle. It was the graduation ceremony and the locker room was my place of solace. I was already used to the smell of shoes and sweaty armpits but even then I didn't care. I was excited for our summer vacation but until I could leave the grounds I wanted to be here.

It was nostalgic as though I hadn't been practicing in the court the day before and we would be returning here after the break was over but to see the senpais leave and move on to the high schools they had chosen, it was still slightly saddening.

"Tetsuya." I turned to Akashi who was standing in the doorway to the locker room.

"Akashi-kun." I greeted and the slightly sadistic smile on his face widened just a bit more.

"Why are you in here alone?" He questioned. Akashi-kun inflicted fear in me ever since the day his darker half emerged. It was as if a demon had taken over and constantly radiated darkness and control into the hearts of everyone. I hadn't realized I was only staring until he huffed in amusement. "Well?"

"Oh! Um-" I looked away and couldn't bring myself to look back at him although my eyes flitted back to his figure unconsciously. "I was enjoying the silence." The excuse fell lamely from my lips but he didn't comment on it.

His footsteps echoed in the quiet locker room as he came to sit next to me. He popped open a water bottle and handed it to me. "Thank you."

He took a drink from his own water bottle and I took a drink from mine. "Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm, I came looking for you."

I was surprised. "Me?"

He turned to me and I swallowed as his eyes seemed to stare right into my soul. "Come live with me during the break. My home is in Kyoto and it will be fun."

His eyes shone with delight and my own reflected fear. "Akashi-kun, I mean-" I looked away again and he tilted his head to meet my eyes again. "I'm honored you have asked me but I-" My vision blurred slightly and the lockers began to spin sideways. "I can't take you on your offer."

"I see," I felt his arms around me, almost comforting as I fell over. "it seems Tetsuya, that I won't be giving you a choice in the matter."

I didn't think I understood the complexity of how Akashi thought but I realized that I knew even less than I thought. For him to have drugged me, it was the last thing I expected.

The second thing was the door.

It was a beautiful door. The oak was western and rich; a beautiful dark wood and smooth to the touch. It was the only thing I could do. The knob was golden and cool but for me it wasn't going to turn.

Akashi Seijuro was a frightening person. He had my clothes packed, permission from my mother, a room ready for me, and complete control. I shivered in the yukata I had woken up wearing.

I felt uneasy, not only that I was naked underneath the yukata but that the door had been locked from the outside. The bed was soft but that wasn't something I wanted to enjoy right now. The window was too small to climb through and there was no access to ventilation I could escape through.

The thoughts were hopeless and the thought to give up almost reached my mind but they were pushed away when the faint click of the door unlocking reached my ears. I rushed to the door as it opened but the fabric of the yukata shifted under my feet and I tripped into Akashi.

"In a hurry, are we Tetsuya?" His arms circled my waist and I looked into the eyes that had once held kindness.

"Why have you done this Akashi-kun?" Just this hour of solitude in a beautiful room, trapped like in the story of Beauty and the Beast; it had made me lose my composure. "What will you accomplish by doing this?"

"Tetsuya," his hand slid across my cheek, "Tetsuya, my sweet shadow. You are my accomplishment. I have you here with me now and I am more satisfied now than winning any game could ever be."

"Akashi-kun.." His hands traveled lower and I pushed away from him. "What do you intend to do?"

He pulled the sash from my, no, his yukata and I pulled it back. "Akashi-kun! Stop!" He pulled it harder and it came away from my grasp.

"Why do you disobey me Tetsuya?" He shut the door of the room and I increased the distance between us. I held the robe closed if only to preserve the little amount of dignity I had left.

"Akashi-kun! Please!" My back hit the wall and my biggest mistake was turning my eyes away from him in that moment.

He grabbed my hands and pushed them over my head. When had he become this strong?

"Don't struggle." His grip tightened and I gasped as he opened my robe completely.

The worst part wasn't that he had touched parts of me that I hadn't touched before or that his caresses and kisses were soft and kind almost as if this was normal and he wasn't holding me against my will. The worst part was my body's abnormal reaction to it all.

"Tetsuya, you make such sweet noises already; I've barely touched you." As if to prove his point, he slid his hand down my chest and around my belly button, further down until his hand circled around my-

"Wait! Don't touch there!" The words ripped from my throat harshly and he released my hands only for his hand to close around my throat.

"Don't disobey me Tetsuya," his grip tightened and I struggled against his hand. "I have laid claim to you and you can't resist me anymore."

The lack of air was getting to me and I tried to take a breath of air but it came as a pathetic gasp. "Akashi-kun!"

He released my throat and in my moment of dizziness as I tried to regain my breath, he pulled me over to the bed and pushed me onto it. I fell on my face and pushed myself up but he grabbed the edge of the yukata and yanked it off. I kicked out at him in panic but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back toward him. I kicked again and attempted to roll away but something cold closed around my ankle. I looked down in fear as he tugged at the cuff he had just closed around my limb and in my shock he made quick work of securing my other foot.

I was naked and exposed and I tried to cover my nakedness but he wasn't having any of that and tied my hands too. He looked at me as if he were appreciating his greatest masterpiece. I looked away from that horrible face that held such a smirk and delighted heterochromatic eyes. I couldn't bear it.

How had it come to this? I closed my eyes tight and tried to block out the tingling of my skin knowing that his eyes were combing over my skin.

"Tetsuya." I flinched and the chains rattled slightly. "Did you know that I love the way you can hide the emotions on your face? And that the emotions that do come across are so fierce and intense, well," he climbed over me and reached under to rub around on the head of my penis, "it makes me want to ravish you unbelievably."

I shivered and blinked in horror as I went hard in his hand and his responding smirk was even more frightening. His lips touched the skin above my collarbone and his hand began to move: up and down, up and down. I hissed in pain as he caught skin between his teeth and pulled before he released it and licked it over. He repeated the process over and over, going down further and further as the time passed.

"Ow!" He bit my nipple and smirked at me afterward. I shivered again and he caressed my hardness again, "Tetsuya, you're leaking so much here."

It was painful, beyond painful.

"I want you to remember this pain, Tetsuya." I struggled against my bonds as he thrusted into me. I had even resorted to begging and shouting for help.

"No one will come to save you Tetsuya. Right now, it's just me and you." He tried to kiss me but I bit his lip in anger and he smirked to me as he spat the blood onto the sheets next to me. I glared at him and he chuckled. "Yes, continue to resist me Tetsuya, show me the fight in your eyes."

He moaned out my name as he came and I shut my eyes in pain as his semen stung my wounds. He was covered in blood and cum as he pulled out. He untied my hands and released the cuffs on my ankles. I curled up and I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes. His hand came to rest on my head and I curled up tighter.

"Rest here Tetsuya." He ran his fingers through my hair and the dam broke through. "I'll be back with food and then I'll move you from this room and from these dirty sheets."

"Why?" I didn't cry out or get angry, "what did I do to deserve this, Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, you haven't done anything. This was not your fault, I promise."

He left the room and all I could do was watch after him as the door shut and locked again.

The sun was beginning to set outside the window and I continued to stare at door, that beautiful door that seemed to soak up the setting sunlight and shine even more beautifully. It was a door that was closed upon my life and without the help of the person I hated the most, for me it would not open. My back was sore, my ass was throbbing, my ankles had chafed and my heart was hurting. I had trusted Akashi, respected him, looked up to him and the reality had come crashing down around me in a wave of pain and betrayal.

I laid there unmoving and cold, the anxiety and fear preventing me from the attempt to get under the duvet. The sun had long since set and the room was dark save for the stream of moonlight. I felt like I had been trapped in a luxurious dungeon and I was waiting patiently for a knight to burst through the door and save me. Aomine flashed through my head at that moment and I found myself huffing out a laugh at that.

The door clicked open a few moments later and Akashi came in, a soft smile on his face. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand across my shoulder and down my arm. "Your skin is cold Tetsuya, what are you thinking?" My eyes met his and I almost saw a flash of the Akashi Seijuro I once knew. "Come, let's move from this room."

It felt pointless to try and struggle against him but I also wasn't going to give into his demands. I would escape from here, no matter what it would take. Unfortunately, he also seemed to have the same idea and after I had been dressed in a new yukata and obi, he secured a soft, leather collar with a padlock around my neck. He attached a matching leather leash to it and I felt miserable all over again.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya," he smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek; my bite earlier must have taught him a lesson, "your eyes show me I can't trust you right now."

He tugged the leash lightly but I made no move to budge. I saw the emotion flash across his eyes before he tugged the leash hard and yanked me to the ground. He passed me to sit on the bed and dragged me closer to him before he lifted my chin with his foot. "You aren't very obedient Tetsuya." He kicked me with that same foot and grabbed me by my hair with his hand. "Haven't I told you before? My orders are absolute and I am always right. This can be painless and easy as I make you mine or you can disobey me and I'll imprint the meaning of true punishment deep into your bones."

He stared at me with such ferocity that I had to lower my eyes. The room was silent for all but a minute and he tugged on my hair again. "I'm awaiting your apology, Tetsuya."

I opened my mouth only after a moment of hesitation, "..I apologize Akashi-kun, I'll try my best."

"I know you will Tetsuya." He let go of my hair and reached into his yukata. He pulled out a stack of papers and dropped them to the floor. They were photos, photos of the events that transpired earlier that day. My naked body, the intercourse, my face during that time, every moment had been captured. I covered my mouth and tried to turn away but he pulled the collar again. "I have no need for this kind of blackmail but I want you to remember that I have possession of these. I'm sure you wouldn't want any mistakes, would you Tetsuya?"

I shook my head and he stood up. "Good, now be a good puppy and come along obediently."

His house was large and very extravagant. I caught glimpses of historic statues and paintings probable worth more than I could imagine having in my life. He brought me to another room, a few times larger than the one I had been in.

"This is my room." He said as he shut the door. "And now, it's your room." He took off the leash but kept the collar. I flinched and tried to pull away when he untied the obi but caught myself when I remembered the pictures. The robe fell to the floor and I blushed and looked away as his eyes roamed across my body. "A bath has already been drawn, clean yourself up and I will wait for you."

The last thing was me.

I sat in the bathtub even beyond when the water went cold. I contemplated the idea of dunking my head into the water and taking a big breath but I couldn't even bring myself to do that.

 _It's because you like his control_ , the little voice in the back of my mind whispered, _you like his force, you like this and you want more._

I shook my head. It was obviously the trauma talking; that, or the cold of the water that had my teeth chattering. Akashi hadn't come to check on me and for that I was grateful. I sunk down into the water and it got warmer only for a moment before another chill ran through my body. I wished that this was just a nightmare that I could wake up from and in the morning I could wake up and everything would be okay. I continued that chant in my head even after Akashi had come barging in the bathroom and scolded me for sitting in freezing water, after he dried me in my daze and told me to get in the bed and under duvet and sheets this time.

He wasn't going to give me any clothes to sleep in I knew and I was nervous as I laid on the far edge of the huge, western bed. He got under too, naked, and pulled me closer to him. I tensed and he shushed me as he stroked my hair. "You don't need to fear me Tetsuya. Just sleep, I won't let anything happen to you."

I thought hard and long in the moments before I fell asleep, warm, and in the arms of a person that would always carry hate in my heart.

Akashi Seijuro was a frightening person. I had never been afraid of him, not once, until now, when the demon behind those heterochromatic eyes decided to mark me permanently as its eternal territory.

* * *

I'm not sure how this turned out exactly but I do know that I like how it ended.


	2. End

Two: II

* * *

"Tetsu!"

I turned my head and a small smile fluttered upon my lips as Aomine ran to me with a wave.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun."

"How was your summer vacation?"

I hummed as an answer and he frowned. "Tetsu?"

"Oh, my summer was alright."

I was tired. More than that really and I had only just returned from Kyoto.

"I wasn't able to get into contact with you at all. Where were you?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and inhaled slowly. The memories of the summer flashed back to me and I put up that barrier quickly. "I was just spending time out with my family. I didn't have my phone much because I didn't have any signal. We went to the beach."

The blush crept to my face before I could stop it. The beach was unforgettable and Akashi-kun wasn't going to let my body forget.

The lie was pathetic and I wouldn't have believed it if someone had said the same thing to me.

"Did you practice at all?"

"Yes." I was glad that Akashi allowed me that sort of pleasure every once in awhile.

We entered the school and I was caught off guard as a mass of blonde attacked me. "Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun, let go.." I gasped for air as he hugged me tightly.

"Kurokocchi! Where were you? I couldn't get in contact with you at all this summer! I missed you!"

"Kise, you're going to kill him, let go." Aomine tugged Kise off of me by his collar and held him like a wet dog by his scruff.

"Aominecchi, you're a party pooper."

"Yeah yeah. Where's everyone else?"

"Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi are already waiting in the locker room. I haven't seen Akashicchi yet."

I shivered as Akashi's piercing gaze appeared in my mind's eye. I gasped for breath and swallowed as my mouth went dry.

"Anyway, we might as well head to the locker room and wait for Akashi." Aomine's hand landed on my shoulder and the gesture brought me out of my suffocation.

Kise laughed as we walked. "Wait for Akashicchi? Usually, he's lurking around waiting for us."

The locker room was unusually quiet but there were a few people out on the court practicing.

"Oi!" Kise called, "I found them!"

"You're annoying, be quiet." Murasakibara had his hand in a bag of chips as usual.

I sighed in relief as Akashi was nowhere to be found. I swallowed the lump in my throat as the phantom feel of the collar I had worn for weeks constricted around my throat.

"...right, Kuro-chin?"

My attention snapped back to the present quickly and I stared at Murasakibara blankly. "Um, what?"

I felt nauseous. My skin prickled and my hair stood on end. I looked around and my breath came out in short gasps.

"Oi, Tetsu, you alright? You don't look so good."

I shook my head but the ringing in my ears didn't stop. I fell into a locker and I shuddered at the cold of the metal as it reminded me of my confinement punishments.

"I'm glad you're all here."

The urge to vomit hit me hard as Akashi's voice floated through the air.

"Oh Aka-chin, Kuro-chin is-"

"I'm fine." I pushed away from the locker but kept my grip for balance. It was true, the shivers and nausea had disappeared, my skin stopped tingling but my legs trembled and that was it. "Just a dizzy spell."

Akashi directed a slight smirk to me and I frowned. His eyes roamed over my body as if he knew exactly what I was going through.

"I have created a new training regime for you all with Momoi. Do well to follow it."

There were resounding groans from Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara and Midorima took his sheet to analyze.

Akashi glanced in my direction and I lowered my eyes from his. I didn't want to believe that I have been trained so well by him, like a dog, but it was more than the truth. He approached me and I shuddered. "Here Tetsuya," he whispered, "your training regime is very special."

I took the paper and increased the distance between us. "Thank you Akashi-kun."

I took a nervous peek at the regime and swallowed hard. It had a list of stretching and exercise formations but each one was a simple reminder.

I rode Akashi one day and those were my squats. The toe touches seemed to be his favorite one, it was when he could be the deepest inside me and he seemed to like that my toes could reach the pillows by my head. The bondage counted as pull ups. Of course he also liked to watch me stretch and made me do it naked some days or there was the other type of stretching. Masturbating was like dribbling, he told me one day, both of them required the direction of up and down and even the change of hands sometimes.

"What's your regime look like Tetsu?" Aomine shocked me from my thoughts.

"You know," I replied as I tried to keep my voice even, "just the normal stuff."

"It's almost time for classes. I'll see you all back here after school."

We all filtered out of the locker room and I watched the back of Akashi's head. What kind of sick person kidnaps someone for the entire summer and acts like everything is normal afterward?

It was like a nightmare had taken over my life and when I finally woke up from it, I realized it was never a dream to begin with.

I didn't want to think about what would happen after school or what kind of humiliating or degrading things Akashi might say or do to me while we were in school.

It was the first day back to school and Midorima had been the first one to find out.

"Akashi-kun! S-stop!" He kissed me with force and my body was so trained I relaxed in his hold as he dominated me in the middle of the hallway. "Someone will see.."

"Let them see." True, it was lunch time and everyone was probably in the cafeteria but the possibility was there.

I moaned as he nibbled on my neck and I tried to push him away but he held my hands on the wall. "Aka-"

"Well, isn't this a surprise?"

I gasped and pushed away from Akashi and grasped my half unbuttoned shirt together as I stared wide eyed at Midorima. A part of me was mortified but I was also somewhat glad it had been Midorima and not someone else like Aomine.

"How unsightly. If you're going to do that kind of thing, do it elsewhere."

Akashi straightened a wrinkle on his shirt and gave a somewhat warm smile, as warm a smile a demon could give.

"Ah Shintarou, is it that time already?"

Midorima seemed to get angry then but he took a breath before he responded, "I was waiting for you in the usual place."

"Come then, we'll go now." He turned to me with the same smile and I shivered, "we'll talk again later, Tetsuya."

He passed and I swallowed hard as he brushed against me.

"Oha Asa's lucky item for the day for a Cancer is a photo album with average luck but unfortunately for you Kuroko, an Aquarius, you are dead last with horrible luck. Oha Asa is never wrong it seems. Cover yourself up, it's degrading."

Just like Akashi, I thought, always right and always degrading someone else. I rebuttoned my shirt and picked up my discarded school bag. It was only natural though and I was the worst kind of person to go along with it.

I couldn't even bring myself to look at Midorima at practice after school that day.

"Good work everyone!" Momoi cheered at the end as we all huffed and wiped the sweat from our faces.

I watched silently as they trickled into the locker room before I went to practice some more. It was late but I didn't want to go home with my high anxiety so basketball was the only way to alleviate some of that pressure.

"Tetsuya." The ball slipped from my hands and I knocked over the rack as I whirled around. The sound of bouncing balls was loud in the empty gym and I swallowed as I stared at Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, w-what is it?" I cursed silently as my voice cracked.

"You're staying late?" He questioned, seemingly unfazed by my reaction.

"Yes," I answered plainly. I uprighted the rack and began to collect the balls in my vicinity. I felt nervous as he watched me do it and I wondered if he would try anything right now.

"Why?" He asked and I tensed as he stepped closer to me.

"I want to practice. Is that a problem, Akashi-kun?"

He invaded me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I think it is. We can find more pleasurable things to do with this free time."

"Akashi-kun, please, we're out in the open. Let go."

He grasped my chin and kissed me. It was soft and I relaxed a bit more, unconsciously giving in and allowed him entrance. I moaned as he nibbled on my lip and my hands came up to his hair. It was the times like this that I hated myself but Akashi was kind to me only if I gave him obedience in return. I'd rather that than the cruel, demonic side of him any day.

My senses came back to me in an instant and I pushed away from him. "I changed my mind."

I gathered all the balls that had rolled across the gym and returned them to their rack. I returned the rack and went to get my things from the locker room. He remained waiting for me and smiled at me. "A car awaits. Come."

I was prisoner. Even as his lips trailed across mine in the back seat of that car, and his warm caresses lit flames down my body, this was not freedom, and this was not salvation. I was only the puppet tied with strings to his fingers and when those fingers danced across the skin he loved so much, those strings would pluck and I would move, just in the way he wanted me to.

"S-stop!" I gasped as he took a patch of skin between his teeth and tongue. My back arched and I pulled at his hair. "Akashi-kun..."

His lips met mine again and I moaned as his tongue clashed with my own. I gasped as his hand trailed down further than where I wanted it to. I couldn't help but fall under his spell.

"Who do you belong to Tetsuya?" I moaned as he stroked me over and over and he chuckled when I came in his hand.

I blushed when he licked the mess from his fingers and forced two in my mouth. "Lick it like it's the only lubrication you'll get."

It was the only lubrication I got. Car sex is hard and going somewhat dry is even harder. He took me hard but the pleasure overcast the pain but only for that moment because I knew I would feel it the next day. The car rocked with his thrusts but the position and lack of space somewhat allowed me to keep up with his hard thrusts.

He came inside and a part of me was angry because it would be hell to clean up and it stung. I shuddered as the pleasure ripped through my body and I released on the seat. The only sounds were the panting breaths of ours and Akashi pulled out of me slowly.

"Ah!" It was painful and I laid my head down on the seat.

"If you keep your ass in the air like that Tetsuya, I'll have to take you again."

I didn't attempt to move and Akashi helped me up to sit on his lap. I winced as the pain shot up my back. "Does it hurt?" He asked and I glared at him.

He chuckled and began to trail his fingers up my chest. "Do you miss it Tetsuya?" They curled around my neck and the arousal flared within me again. "I noticed the way you gripped your neck throughout the day, your shivers at metal, do you miss your collar? Your punishments?"

"I don't miss it." I had become used to them, sure, but to miss them?

"Liar." He reached into a seat compartment and pulled out the little leather collar with the padlock. He added the bell to it a few days after the start of my captivity. It jingled and it was music to my ears. My throat went dry as he held it up to me and I reached for it.

"Do you want it back? Would you like me to put it on for you?" I stared ahead but my body relaxed almost immediately when it clicked around my neck.

I sighed in relief and he laughed. "I have trained you so well, my loyal puppy."

Maybe I did miss it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kise was the next one to find out.

"Ne, Kurokocchi.."

I jumped as Kise came around the side of me. "What is it Kise-kun?"

"You and Akashicchi are-" a blush rose to his pretty face and I blushed too. "I saw you yesterday in the gym. When did this happen?"

I had a flashback to the pictures Akashi took at the beginning of summer. "I'll hold onto these. I'm sure you wouldn't want to let the team see these when we return to school. Especially not your precious light."

"Kise-kun," I whispered with urgency, "you can't breath a word to anyone."

"Why?"

I shook my head, "please, you can't say a word to anyone!"

He stared at me with worry in his honey brown eyes. "Okay, I won't say anything."

I sighed in relief but I tensed when I felt the eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder and those heterochromatic eyes met me. A smirk touched his lips and I shivered. He turned back to the person he was speaking to and I turned away. He was always far away and yet close enough to make me nervous. He knew about my affection and attraction to Aomine more than I did and he held it over my head. His control over me was more than just a simple binding of strings, it was a hold of my entire being and that scared me.

"Kurokocchi!" I jumped as Kise patted my shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost, are you okay?"

I looked back and Akashi was gone. "I'm fine, let's go to class." My hands were shaking beyond my control and I gasped for breath as class started. This anxiety was unnatural and stuck with me without mercy. I choked and pulled my clothes as the suffocation took over. I didn't think as my body raised from my seat and my feet took me out of the classroom despite the calls of my teacher.

I leaned against the wall, the coolness alleviating some of the heat that rose in my head. The ringing had returned and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I glanced from the corner of my eye as Akashi's voice cut through the air.

"Akashi-kun," I breathed.

"Are you remembering every moment you spent in captivity with me?" I huffed. "I made you like this, you know? So dependant and needy."

He pressed closer to me and I sighed as my racing heart slowed. "I've made it so that you've become used to my presence right beside you. Holding you, imprinting so that your body can't stand not having me around."

"Like a drug..." I whispered and in his eyes, I felt that demonic presence, underneath his skin, torturing me beyond what I could stand.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

He led me to the locker room and pushed me against a wall. His kisses were forceful and aggressive but I went with his unusual behavior. "I get jealous you know." He said between kisses. "Over and over I've tried to monopolize you and you just won't be swayed." He pulled my shirt over my head and used it to bind my arms. "I have trained you beautifully and your body reacts to my touches just how I want it to but," he pushed my pants down to my ankles and lifted up my leg, "somehow it isn't only me that you look at is it?"

"Wa-wait! Akashi-kun!" He pushed in without warning and I shouted in pain. He covered my mouth with his hand and I breathed heavily as the tears slid from my eyes. I couldn't concentrate, it hurt so bad.

"Does it hurt?" He laughed breathlessly. "You're squeezing me so tightly." My eyes went cross in the pain and I had to blink a few times to focus on his face.

Slowly the pain had started to subside and my pants had long since slipped off my legs. "Tetsuya, does it hurt still?" His eyes had gone soft and I almost felt his sincere worry. "Does it?"

I nodded and he kissed my eyes. "I'm sorry, I hurt you. I'll make you feel better."

He held me and pulled out slightly, and a whimper escaped my lips. "It hurts!"

He pulled out and pushed back in and my back arched. It was painful but he hit the right spot. "Ah! Mmngh! It hurts..!"

"I know, it'll feel better soon." He pushed in again and I shivered violently. Another moan escaped my lips and he kissed me again, drinking it up.

"You're intoxicating, Tetsuya." He didn't lie and it did start to feel better and the pleasure was taking away the pain.

"Haah, ah, Akashi-kuun!" Both my legs wrapped around his waist and he went deeper. "Mmm, ah, it's good! It feels good now!"

I didn't want to comprehend the words that were coming out of my mouth or the way I would regret them afterward. I focused only on the pleasure and the tinge of pain that made it all more real. That was until it was real.

The locker room door opened but my moans didn't stop, I was feeling too good and too far gone to care. That was until that navy head popped through the door and my heart sank to my stomach. "Yo Akashi, whaddya wa-"

His eyes met mine and my voice caught in my throat. His jaw fell open but Akashi didn't stop. He thrusted hard and I couldn't stop the breathless moan that ripped from my throat. I closed my eyes if only to escape the sight of Aomine's horrified ones. Akashi fucked me until I came, despite the unwillingness and Aomine was gone when I opened my eyes.

He set me on my feet but my knees wouldn't support my weight. He held me close and he sat on the floor with me in his lap.

"Why?" There were so many things I wanted to question but none of them would form into words.

"I saw the way he looked at you," Akashi responded and he stroked my hair. "His affection spawned deeper than your own. I needed to show him exactly who you belong to."

My body shook as I sobbed. He had destroyed everything. Everything. There was nothing left and he knew it.

"Was this your plan all along?" I questioned.

"Every single one of them: Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, they all had some sort of affection for you. They needed to know their place. Your entire being, from the ends of your hair to the tips of your toes, it all belongs to me."

"Murasakibara.." I really didn't want to know the answer to my open ended question.

"Atsushi has been to the estate many times. How often he watched you sleep during the day when I couldn't. He knows his place because his loyalty to me is unquestionable."

There was nothing else I could do for the time being. I did know, however, it would be a long time before I played basketball again.

"Who do you belong to, Tetsuya?"

It was unquestionable and I wouldn't defy him. "You, Akashi-kun. Only you."

He had timed the events of these two days so perfectly so that we would be discovered by our teammates at some point in these past two days. Asking Midorima to go a certain way during lunch for Shogi, telling something suspicious to Kise so he would stay after practice, and Aomine to come to the locker room for a shocking revelation. It had all been meticulously planned.

Before, I had never been afraid of Akashi-kun, but I was now.

* * *

The hardest part about this was the fact that I had never intended for it to continue past the last chapter. It was supposed to be simple one shot but I felt the need to continue it after I left the subject open for debate and many of you wanted more so here is more. Unfortunately, if you want more after this you won't get more, this is it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
